


and it won't leave

by teaspoonery (quodpersortem)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Drabble, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/teaspoonery
Summary: (livejournal re-post fromhere; mine)rating: pg-13word count: 285there is either no water or so much rain they nearly drown in itdate: 2010-06-26





	and it won't leave

there is either no water or so much rain they nearly drown in it. the mud seeps into their boots, their clothes;  
  
their hair and then there is blood, so much blood, rivers that stain and soak the soil so it seems permanently brown clay, the normally white beaches spoilt forever – nature’s beauty done harm by nature’s cruelty. bodies lay in the sand, under the sand, more will fall soon and well yes  
  
of course it’s no fun but it is their duty to fight for their country   
  
and throughout the entire affair they sleep and talk and fire their guns even when nobody threatens them,  
  
and build up some sort of life because it is what humanity does – to make friends while to make war and then sometimes war happens to be forgotten until the bright light fills the skies of the pacific and the smell of gunpowder fills the air  
  
when somebody crashes down, adding more to the blood and to the stench and  
  
the body loaded beach is at overcapacity, has reached it a while ago, months maybe or weeks because time is screwed and he doesn’t know, doesn’t see  
  
what the point is of war  
  
except to kill each other and get drunk when victory can be celebrated  
  
with them singing and praising and believing they herded the world away from disaster, believing they drink with god and his archangels;  
  
defeated hell and its occupants  
  
(while it is all too clear they will never go to heaven as they are soldiers are killers are murderers and all they fought for was nothing at all,  
  
just a few human lives  
  
and what does having two alive and one dead unforgotten friend mean?)

 


End file.
